vous prendriez bien une banane?
by irkiala
Summary: Savez-vous d'où vient l'engouement de Mashiro pour les bananes ? Non ? Vraiment ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Tout le monde se trouve dans le même cas que vous. Y compris ses plus proches amis, les Vizards. Et surtout Kensei. ATTENTION 18 ans! scènes de sexe et sous entendus explicites !


_Et voici un petit cadeau pour ma béta Chika ! Pour tout le travail que je lui donne sur L'Amour avec un grand ... J. Sur tout le travail que je lui ai donné sur L'Amour avec un grand ... K. Mais aussi pour avoir corrigé une petite fic pour un concours (que je n'ai pas gagné mais je m'en fiche!). Pour ses idées et ses commentaires. Bref pour lui dire merci!_

_J'espère__ que ça te plaira. _

* * *

Savez-vous d'où vient l'engouement de Mashiro pour les bananes ? Non ? Vraiment ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Tout le monde se trouve dans le même cas que vous. Y compris ses plus proches amis, les Vizards. Et plus particulièrement Kensei, qui se trouve être celui qui la connait la mieux. Enfin, connaitre est un bien grand mot, puisque même quand elle était sous ses ordres, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts était une énigme pour son supérieur. Elle agissait toujours de manière spontanée, trop spontanée parfois, mais surtout complètement déplacée, ne se rendant compte de rien, ne comprenant même pas où pouvait être le mal, alors que son comportement mettait le capitaine Muguruma dans un état extrêmement gênant. Et le fait de se transformer en Vizard n'avait rien changé, rien amélioré. C'était même pire d'après Kensei. Car maintenant elle portait cette espèce de combinaison moulante qui ne permettait aucun doute concernant ses attributs féminins. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle était la risée de tous ? Ne pouvait-elle pas mieux se tenir ? À croire qu'elle s'en fichait. Surtout qu'ils restaient entre eux. Ils ne se mêlaient guère aux humains. Et vivre en vase clos pouvait avoir ses avantages comme ses inconvénients.

Un des nombreux avantages, c'est de pouvoir compter sur ses amis sans même se poser la question. Ils étaient devenus plus qu'une famille. Ils étaient les seuls membres de leur espèce, et leur survie ne reposait que sur leur discrétion et sur la confiance qu'ils s'accordaient mutuellement.

Le plus gros inconvénient, c'est qu'il faut pouvoir supporter tout le monde. Et quand on est extrêmement susceptible comme Kensei, cela peut se révéler être une terrible gageure. Heureusement pour lui qu'Hachi était là. Le géant était toujours d'humeur égal et supportait la présence de l'argenté dans ses plus mauvais jours. D'ailleurs, c'était un peu lui qui faisait tenir tout ça en place. C'était grâce à Hachi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore tous entretués !

Pour en revenir à Mashiro et à ses bananes, il faut parler de Kensei et de son absence total de vie sexuelle. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Ne vous inquiétez pas … il va venir ….

* * *

Kensei était resté longtemps dans l'ignorance de certains comportements de ses amis. Et ils voulaient tous que ça restent comme ça. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, ils ont commencés à faire moins attention. Et les premiers à s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac, si je puis dire, furent Rose et Love.

* * *

Apres un entrainement contre une Hiyori particulièrement déchaînée, Kensei décida qu'il méritait une bonne douche. Il entra dans les vestiaires vides et commença à se déshabiller. Il ruminait dans sa tête toutes les actions qui avaient mené à sa défaite cuisante. Il était trop absorbé pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul, comme il le pensait. Ce n'est qu'une fois nu et se dirigeant vers les douches qu'il aperçut de la vapeur d'eau s'en échapper. Il se figea, fronçant les sourcils, en se demandant qui avait bien put laisser couler ainsi l'eau chaude. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement. Suivit d'un autre. Il était de plus en plus perplexe. Et il le fut encore plus quand il reconnut la voix du blond.

-Oh oui ! Comme ça Love ! Continue !

Une faible rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Faisaient-ils ce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Ils savaient ses deux amis très proches, mais à ce point là ?

Il avança donc prudemment, juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil et avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Certes, il était au fait que deux hommes pouvaient s'envoyer en l'air ensemble, mais il ne l'avait jamais visualisé. Et là, c'était chose faite !

Il vira au cramoisi et décida que sa douche, et bien, il pouvait la prendre dans sa salle de bains. Il reparti en sens inverse, récupéra ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et utilisa le shunpo pour regagner un lieu sûr : sa chambre. Une fois enfermé à double tour, il fila prendre un douche, qui fut chaude pour le réconforter de ce qu'il venait de voir, puis froide, pour calmer ses nerfs.

* * *

Bien sûr, il ne parla de ça à personne, et pendant plusieurs jours, il ne put regarder ni Rose, ni Love, sans que l'image gravée dans sa mémoire ne refasse surface. Il s'obligea après cet incident à toujours faire beaucoup de bruits avant d'aller prendre une douche dans les vestiaires, car il ne voulait pas être témoin une nouvelle fois de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir ! Et qui venait perturber son monde. Comment un homme pouvait-il … Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler dans sa tête ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux amis s'adonnaient à ce genre de choses.

* * *

Suite à ça, il se mit encore plus en retrait par rapport à ses camarades. Il se mit à les observer intensément. Les autres remarquèrent bien son changement de comportement, mais personne n'était assez suicidaire pour aller lui demander directement ce qui se passait.

Kensei en vint à la conclusion qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre Lisa et Hiyori, Hiyori et Shinji et Lisa et Shinji. Mais quoi ? Maintenant, il s'attendait au pire. Il avait pris conscience de l'absence de vie amoureuse et / ou sexuelle de tout leur groupe. En tout cas, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Vizards. Avant, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Lui-même était peu porté sur la chose, et bien qu'il ne soit plus vierge, il préférait les exercices en solitaire qu'à deux. Alors à trois, c'était bien une chose qu'il n'imaginait même pas !

* * *

Il avait passé son après-midi à patrouiller en ville et accessoirement à zigouiller 2 ou 3 hollows qui trainaient par là. Il en avait aussi profité pour observer les humains qui déambulaient sans faire attention à lui. Il fut surpris par ce qu'il vu et ce qu'il entendit. Beaucoup de jeunes semblaient vouloir effacer la frontière entre le masculin et le féminin, ou alors jouer sur les 2 bords. Il croisa des groupes de 3-4 jeunes se tenaient par les bras ou s'enlaçant. Et parfois, il aurait bien été en peine de dire s'il s'agissait de garçons ou de filles.

De nouvelles interrogations tournaient dans sa tête, et il se demandait comment il avait put passer à coté de ça avant. Comment il avait put être aveugle à ce point sur le fait que le but de tous était de trouver un ou une partenaire. Et pas forcement sexuelle ! Il passa en revue ses amis et se rendit compte qu'il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, même s'il pouvait leur faire confiance et leur confier sa vie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était pas vraiment proche d'eux. Il était le solitaire du groupe. Il savait que Love et Rose pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, et il se posa la question pour les autres. Etaient-ils tous dans le même cas ?

En tout cas, il ne tomba sur personne en rentrant. Il haussa les épaules en trouvant la salle commune vide et décida d'en profiter. Il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il zappa avant de tomber sur un truc débile. Il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Il fut perturbé par des cris. Il s'agita dans son sommeil. Les cris se mêlèrent à son rêve et il en émergea en sueur. Il se redressa d'un coup et se retrouva assis sur le canapé. Il sentit alors plus qu'il ne vit des yeux posé sur lui. Il se retourna et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Figés se tenaient prés de lui Shinji, à poil, avec un collier en cuir noir autour du cou, duquel pendait des anneaux; Hiyori en tenue toute aussi légère, avec une ceinture à la taille et enfin Lisa sur le seuil de porte, en jupe crayon et soutif noir, un fouet à la main. Kensei se mit à hurler. Shinji se mit à hurler. Hiyori se mit à hurler. Et Lisa disparu.

-Vous … vous … vous … bégaya l'argenté.

-Quoi nous ? fit hystérique le blond.

-AAAAAAhhhhhh !

Hiyori se mit à courir et disparue se planquer dans sa chambre. Lisa, elle, revint et enveloppa Shinji dans une grande couverture. Celui-ci la serra contre lui, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Lisa s'approcha alors de Kensei et s'assit prés de lui. Il la fixait avec de grands yeux apeurés. Elle soupira et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il se laissa faire.

-Shinji va faire du thé … s'il te plait.

-Hai.

Et le blond disparut à son tour. Kensei le regarda partir avant de reporter toute son attention sur la brune. Il était perdu et ça se voyait clairement. Un instant, elle eut pitié de lui. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait dû être le témoin de ce qu'il venait de voir. Jamais, ils n'aurait dû étendre leur terrain de jeux à la salle commune. Elle soupira.

Shinji revint, habillé, avec le thé. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et servit une tasse à chacun. Il en tendit une à Kensei, que Lisa prit et donna à l'argenté. Il était en état de choc et ça faisait peur à voir. Shinji aurait été le premier à se foutre de sa gueule en temps normal sauf qu'avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il hésitait vraiment.

Kensei finit par lâcher la main de Lisa et prendre la tasse de thé que celle-ci lui tendait. Il souffla dessus avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il laissa la boisson chaude le réveiller, le sortir de son état traumatisé. Il commençait à réaliser ce qu'il avait vu. Et comme pour Love et Rose, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait quelqu'un à qui les poser et qui semblait prêt à y répondre. Il but une autre gorgée, il voulait se donner le temps d'organiser sa pensée, ses idées, ses questions.

-Ça vous prend souvent de débouler comme ça ?

Lisa et Shinji se regardèrent, quelque peu déboussolé par cette question à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Mais en même temps, il avait Kensei devant eux.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Lisa. C'est la première fois.

-Que vous faites ce genre de choses ?

-Non qu'on vienne le faire ici, se défendit Shinji.

-Toi, la blonde …

-Hey !

-Vu ce que je viens de voir, j'pense que j'peux t'appeler la blonde.

Shinji rougit violemment et se renfrogna en bougonnant. Lisa toucha le genou de Kensei et celui-ci reporta son attention sur la brune.

-Je sais que ça doit être … difficile pour toi … mais s'il te plait, ne nous juge pas.

Kensei soupira. C'était ses amis. Pouvait-il vraiment les traiter différemment de d'habitude juste parce qu'il avait surpris un moment de leur intimité ?

-Je ne vous juge pas … c'est juste que ça commence à faire beaucoup là !

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lisa.

-Je … J'ai surpris Love et Rose, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Shinji s'étrangla avec son thé et Lisa afficha son air de Yaoisite en quête de lemon.

-Je n'en dirais pas plus, précisa Kensei. Ce sont mes amis aussi.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre ses derniers temps ? demanda la brune.

-Encore plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire, Lisa ?

-Oui c'est pour ça, répondit l'argenté en ignorant Shinji.

Il bu une grande gorgée de thé et se leva, surprenant ses amis.

-Tu n'as pas de questions ? demanda Lisa surprise.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir …

-Quelle sage décision ! Ironisa Shinji.

-Et puis si jamais j'en ai, t'y répondras, non ?

-Oui, acquiesça Lisa dans un sourire tendre.

Kensei leur tourna alors le dos et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réponses, il pouvait enfermer ses questions dans son esprit, loin, très loin, du moment qu'il savait pouvoir compter sur eux. Et c'était toujours le cas. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et resta un moment sans bouger, avant de se décider à se déshabiller et à se fourrer sous les draps. Il s'endormit avec de drôles d'images défilant dans sa tête.

* * *

Je pense que vous vous demandez ou je veux en venir avec tout ça … n'est-ce-pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas … je vais y venir.

* * *

Kensei commençait à prendre compte que même les Vizards pouvaient avoir des besoins naturels, autre que manger et dormir, à satisfaire. Ils avaient aussi le plus puissant d'entre eux à satisfaire : le sexe. Et cela le ramena à sa propre sexualité. Inexistante. Il commença aussi à trainer un peu plus parmi les humains pour observer comment ils se comportaient entre eux lorsqu'ils voulaient satisfaire ce besoin primaire. Et il en apprit beaucoup.

Son comportement redevint normal et tous ses amis furent soulagés. Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que Kensei se mit à les épier eux aussi, cherchant à savoir comment ils en venaient à satisfaire ce besoin, comment ils interagissaient entre eux pour le faire comprendre à l'autre, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il remarqua une chose aussi. Une chose que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Une chose qui de prime abord n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce besoin primaire. Il s'agissait de leur consommation de bananes. C'était Hachi qui était chargé de l'intendance de leur groupe et c'est lui qui gérait leurs achats. Il était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué ! La seule explication qu'il lui donna était que Mashiro en mangeait beaucoup et qu'il ne trouvait rien d'anormal à ça. Sauf que 5 kg de bananes par semaine, pour lui ça faisait beaucoup !

Il décida donc d'aller voir son ancienne subordonnée pour régler le problème à la source. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais dû !

* * *

Tous savaient que Mashiro passait une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans sa chambre, et qu'il ne fallait en rien la déranger sous peine de la voir revêtir son masque et de se prendre une raclée en un seul coup. Mais Kensei, dans son état, avait tout simplement oublié ce fait et décida d'aller la voir pendant qu'elle se reposait. Il était en train de formuler mentalement les phrases qu'il allait lui dire. Bah oui, c'est de Mashiro dont on parle et la jeune femme avait la fâcheuse manie de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, au tout du moins de comprendre seulement ce qu'elle voulait.

Il était tellement pris par ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Vous en voulez un extrait ?

-Oh … comme tu es jolie … jolie … jolie petite banane … attend … je vais te mettre à l'aise … oui … à l'aise … viens … on va enlever cette robe …

Et ainsi de suite. Aussi quand Kensei ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Mashiro, il la referma aussitôt et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Brûlante. Il compatissait. Pauvre banane.

Mashiro ne comprit pas pourquoi sa porte s'était ouverte puis refermée comme ça. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas sa porte qui la préoccupait, mais la banane qu'elle avait déshabillé et sur laquelle elle s'était empalée. Elle reprit alors là où elle en était, c'est-à-dire faire aller et venir le fruit en elle afin d'atteindre le septième ciel. Et après, elle piquerait un petit roupillon bien mérité !

* * *

Kensei en avait marre de cette bande de dégénérés avec qui il habitait. Il n'osait plus sortir de sa chambre. Il les avait tous surpris, tous sauf Hachi, et il ne voulait en aucun cas le surprendre. Non en aucun cas.

Seulement, plus il y réfléchissait, plus son corps, lui, chauffait et il finit par se rendre à l'évidence, il lui fallait satisfaire son corps. Il soupira et s'installa mieux. Il se mit sur le dos, écarta légèrement les jambes et laissa ses mains descendre le long de son torse jusqu'à sa verge douloureuse. Il commença par des mouvements de va et viens lents et amples. Un certain apaisement s'empara alors de lui et il intensifia ses mouvements. Malheureusement pour lui, si cette activité calmait son corps, elle ne calmait pas son esprit et ses idées continuaient à tourner autour des pratiques sexuelles des ses amis. Et ça le parasitait. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de ne plus y penser, de se concentrer uniquement sur ses sensations. Mais rien à faire. Il n'y arrivait pas. De drôle d'idées lui traversait l'esprit, et une s'y inscrivit avec tellement de force qu'il fut incapable de passer outre. Ce qui le fit rougir. De rage, mais aussi d'excitation. Il regarda dans sa chambre mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Alors rapidement il se rhabilla et fila dans la cuisine. Heureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra personne. Il put alors regagner sa chambre rapidement et reprendre son activité là où il l'avait laissé.

* * *

Je pense que rendu ici, vous devez bien avoir votre petite idée sur la suite, non ? Non, vraiment aucune idée. C'est bizarre ça. Bon je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus que ça. XD

* * *

Il se cala confortablement dans son lit après s'être mis nu. Il avait pris soin de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda un instant l'objet du délit (non pas sa verge) mais la banane qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il soupira mais maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. Il l'éplucha et la posa prés de lui. Il se prit en main et appliqua sur son sexe les mêmes mouvements que précédemment. Une fois bien dur, il suça un de ses doigts et testa l'élasticité de son entrée. Il persévéra jusqu'à le faire rentrer. Une gêne s'installa en lui, mais il continua jusqu'à ressentir un certain plaisir à cette présence en lui. Il recommença alors avec deux doigts. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et il réprimait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait les gémissements qui commençaient à sortir de sa bouche. Deux doigts s'activaient en lui alors que son autre main le masturbait. Il ne pensait plus à rien qu'à son plaisir, il avait enfin réussit à faire disparaitre ses amis et leurs pratiques de son cerveau. Il retira ses doigts et porta la banane à sa bouche. Il bava copieusement dessus. Et enfin, il se décida à la mettre en lui. Cela ne fut pas chose aisée, mais il y parvint et il se félicita d'en avoir prit une verte. Elle était assez rigide pour ce qu'il en faisait. Une fois rentrée de moitié, il se mit à mouvoir le fruit. Du plaisir se fit alors ressentir, supplantant la gêne du départ. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Il porta sa main libre sur sa virilité et reprit ses mouvements ascendants et descendants. Jusqu'à la jouissance. Il se déversa sur son ventre et se retrouva avec une moitié de banane dans la main. Il avait sectionné le fruit en deux lors de son orgasme. Il regarda le bout qu'il avait en main et soupira. Il allait devoir aller chercher l'autre en lui. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant il savourait son orgasme. Il réalisa que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait mit de coté la satisfaction de ce besoin primaire. Et que c'était peut être ça la cause de son comportement agressif et susceptible. Il prit la décision d'y remédier plus souvent. Mais seul. Pour l'instant. Enfin pour l'instant, il devait surtout évacuer la banane qu'il avait dans le cul ! Il fila dans sa salle de bain.

* * *

Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin sur la suite. Je pense en avoir assez dévoilé sur l'intimité de l'argenté. Je veux qu'il conserve encore une certaine dignité à vos yeux. En tout cas, je peux vous dire que le nombre de banane acheté resta le même. Kensei trouva autre de chose de plus approprié pour satisfaire son besoin primaire trop longtemps négligé !


End file.
